A Brother's Love
by Vamp468
Summary: AU. People always say that incest is bad. Well apparently Bakura and Ryou didn't get the memo. BxR yaoi
1. pilot

**A/N: ...It's not that I forgot about my other stories, it's that I have nothing to post for them.**

**Warnings: Boy/boy lovin', incest and frequent use of vulgarity.**

**Rating: It's probably to high, but oh well.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own the characters, I just like to play with them.**

"Ry?"

When the only answer Bakura got was a whimper the teen knew that there was something wrong with his younger brother. "What's wrong Ryou? What happened?" He jiggled the door knob until it gave under the pressure, letting him into the darkened room. "Ryou?"

He flicked on the light and moved to the bed where Ryou was huddled. Tears had worn streaks down the younger's cheeks and where pooling on the pillow he was holding to his chest.

"Come wash up Ry. Dad should be getting back from the airport in a while and we don't want him to see you like this." Bakura said gently pulling Ryou up from the bed. He knew how much his little brother loved the infrequent visits from their distant father and didn't want this one to be ruined by whatever rain cloud had decided to take up residence over Ryou's head.

He pulled Ryou into the bathroom and pressed a cool damp wash cloth to his miniatures face. Wiping away all remnants of tears, and yet Ryou still managed to look completely miserable. Once Bakura had him all cleaned up he led his brother back into his bedroom and drew him down onto the bed with him. He settled Ryou into the familiar position on his lap and began to stroke the snowy white hair that was so much more subdued than his own.

"What happened Ryou?"

Ryou buried his head into Bakura's shoulder so the elder barely heard his answer.

"Your teacher said what?"

"S-she said I was going to... hell." Ryou's bottom lip began to quiver as he said it and more tears threatened to fall.

"Why the fuck would she say that?" While he was angry that anyone would say that to his little brother, Bakura was still confused as to why it was such a big deal. People sad that to him all the time. Then again, Ryou wasn't like him.

Ryou just shrugged, by this point he wasn't the least bit perturbed by Bakura's over use of profanity.

After a few moments of relative silence the elder suddenly understood why this accusation had hurt his little brother so much. Before she died their mother had been deeply religious and saying that he was going to hell was like telling Ryou that his mother would be ashamed of him. Bakura was enraged, but was still curious as to why the teacher would have said that in the first place. Ryou was the model student; quiet, reserved, punctual, and unlike Bakura, he cared enough to hand in all his assignments on time. "Ry-Baby, why would she say that?" he asked again, abit calmer than last time.

"Because I... Because I told her I like boys." Ryou whispered, staring straight forward as if he excepted Bakura to be angry with him.

"Ryou... If that means that you're going to hell then I supposed that I'll be right there with you." he said quietly trying to reassure his younger brother.

And it worked for his brother turned. The look on his face made Bakura chuckle it was so filled with a mix of shock and relief.

"Ryou, neither of us are going to hell, atleast not for that reason. You're teacher is just a stupid, ignorant, bitch."

A genuine smile broke through, making Bakura want to smile back. "But just so you know, I have a new found dislike for your teachers."

The smile only widened and Ryou relaxed into Bakura's chest, resting his head on the elder's shoulder. But his pale, serene little face was still tilted towards his brother.

"Thank you Kura." he said with a sigh, closing his dark chocolate eyes.

"Anything for you little one." Bakura said, mesmerized by the pink little lips that we parted only inches away from his own. And the next thing he knew he was kissing Ryou.

The soft brown eyes flew open in surprise, only to flutter closed once more as Bakura began to move his lips over Ryou's. But he pulled away when he realized what he was doing. He was pretty sure that molesting his little brother would have come under the heading of _'morally wrong'. _

"I'm sorry Ryou. I shouldn't have-"

The slighter pressed a lithe finger to his brother's lips. "It's okay." he said, his voice just a bare whisper and a deep blush, flushing his delicate features. "I kind of liked it." he said even softer before burrowing once more into Bakura's shirt front.

For his part Bakura was stunned. There had been no disgust, or condemnation in Ryou's eyes. There had been happiness, and love and just a hint of something else. But before Kura had the time to assess what that 'something else' was Ryou's lips covered his own, giving a pretty good indication.

He began to hum softly against the youngers lips.

"Am I doing it wrong?" Ryou asked, the fear of rejection shining in his eyes.

"Not at all Koi. Do you want more?"

Ryou nodded enthusiastically, making Bakura smile. "Come here." he said softly, capturing the slighter's chin between his thumb and forefinger. He ran the rough pad of his thumb over the soft lips, making the boy shudder. There was still abit of fear in the soft chocolate eyes. "Don't worry, you'll like this. I promise." That being said, his other hand began rubbing soothing circles over his minature's back.

This time when they kissed Bakura slipped his tongue into Ryou's mouth. Tasting the warm cavern tentively, but was encouraged when Ryou opened his mouth wider, allowing better axcess.

Without realizing it the slighter had turned in Bakura's lap and was now almost straddling him.

"Mmm, you taste so fucking good." Bakura said, into his brother's pale neck. Whereas the younger was just trying to catch his breath.

The soft little pants and gasps for air only made Bakura more aroused.

"What do I taske like?"

Bakura sighed at the newly made memory, "Like sugar."

Ryou just giggled, leaning back from Bakura alittle. It looked as though he was going to say something when they heard the front door open.

**A/N: Well that was fun. One-shot? ... Actually I don't know. Go me and my indesisive habits! Review pwease. **


	2. yell alittle louder

**A/N: And here I thought I'd get flamed for writing incest... Silly me -smiles- Sankyuu so much for your reviews.**

**Inspiration: Thank the song "Butterfly" on DDR for this... No really, I'm serious. Without that song, this wouldn't have been written. **

**Warnings: boy/ boy lovin' and incest... and vulgarity, but by this point that should be a given in my fanfics. **

**Previously: ... The front door opened -gasp-!**

Bright eyes turned to Bakura, as if asking permission to go and meet their father at the door. Elder could only nod and curse the adult for coming on this visit at all. _Far as I'm concerned the bastard should ring the door bell. It's not like he actually lives here. _Bakura rationalized as he followed his bouncing brother down the stairs.

"Welcome home!" he heard his sibling say at the bottom of the stairs.

"It's nice to be home, son."

Bakura rolled his eyes, _and here we go again. _He'd seen this before. Ryou vying for love, his father ignoring that need and leaving after a few days... It was always ended the same and it seemed to Bakura that things were not likely to change.

The albino was shaken from his thoughts by an insistent tugging on his hand. He looked up to see Ryou, looking a bit more flushed than usual from their... Activities... But still cute as hell. "Come on, Kura. Let's go start dinner." Bakura sighed and allowed Ryou to drag him to the kitchen and away from their father. Dinner, a chore that Bakura almost found enjoyable. As they went through the actions of preparing a meal it was the custom for Ryou to rattle off about recent events in his life and disclose all sorts of information to his older brother.

In the beginning the two had been horrible cooks, but after about a year of trial and error and ten different recipe books they had it down pretty well... Now they were damn near professionals.

Ryou moved about collecting ingredients, but kept glancing over his shoulder every couple of seconds.

With a small smirk on his lips, Bakura turned to look around the corner. Just as he had expected their father was sitting in the living room, feet propped up and an open news paper in his lap. _So then, the coast is clear. _He thought, feeling his smirk widen as he crept up behind his younger brother.

He place a gentle hand on the others abdomen and rested his chin on a shoulder more narrow than his own. "Penny for you thoughts?" he asked as Ryou continued the actions of preparing the meal.

"Make it a nickel and you've got a deal."

Bakura moved away for a moment and reached up to the coffee tin on top of the fridge filled with assorted change and pulled out a nickel.

Ryou was now in the process of watching water boil **(sounds fun. )**. The older moved back into his former position and slipped the coin into the front pocket of his brother's jeans. A genuine smile crossed his face when he heard the smaller's breath hitch at this movement. "What's wrong Ry-baby? Is this still about your fucking teacher?"

"No, it's just... Kura?" Ryou turned to face his brother. "Nevermind..."

Bakura smiled and sighed at the same time. He loved Ryou with every bit of his black little heart, but sometimes his younger brother was too meek for his own good. "Alright then, if you're not going to tell me then I'm taking back the nickel." he stated plainly before reaching into Ryou's pocket. He found the coin easily enough, but that's not really what he was after. He wanted to hear Ryou's little gasp again, he wanted to hear the light panting and labored breath, he wanted Ryou to react.

And boy did he. Bakura's questing fingers stroked the boys hip through the thin material and Ryou's hips bucked towards them. From the blush staining his brother's cheeks Bakura figured it had been involuntary, but welcome nonetheless.

"We'll talk later little one. I promise." he whispered, backing away. Before leaving to sit on the counter though, he swatted Ryou's behind and laughed as the smaller yelped in surprise.

6969696969

An hour later all three sat around the table, eating in silence... From Bakura's point of view it would be described with one word... _Awkard._ Dinners between his and Ryou were never this quiet, but when you added in a parent, things suddenly got very reserved.

"Ryou I looked at your latest report card."

Bakura winced, when Ryou had brought the report card in question home it had been the source of way too much grief. He had spent way too long trying to convince his little brother that a few dropped averages was no reason to be so upset and that their father would understand... _Well that theory was just shot to hell, _Bakura thought sullenly as he watched Ryou's gaze swing to meet his own.

"And?"

"I was alittle disappointed." _Ouch, strike one. _"I think... In fact I know that you can do better and I want to know why your grades slipped."

"Uh, Dad..." Bakura cut in, for Ryou looked as though he had just swallowed his tongue.

"This conversation doesn't concern you." he father said coldly... _Strike two... _"I just want to make sure that you don't slip down to Bakura level." their father said, turning his attention back to Ryou. _And strike three... You're out. _

"Ryou, could you please go up stairs?" Bakura asked, his voice deathly calm, signifying that he was about to blow up with any sort of provocation.

For explosion, just add water... So Ryou did the only smart thing he could think of... He high tailed it outta there.

When the older albino son heard an upstairs door close he turned to his father. "What the hell gives you the right to say that to him?"

"I'm his father. It's my duty to worry about him."

"Bull-fucking-shit!"

"Bakura!"

"What? You make it sound like your a giant influence in either of our lives! You're not. You're the one that bought the house, your the one that pays the bills and for the groceries, but you're not the one that listens when one of us has a problem. You're not the one that holds Ryou during a thunderstorm! You don't do anything but dole out the fucking cash!"

"And what gives you the right to say that to me? So I have a job? So I'm not home as much as any of us would like? I'm still you're father and the last time I checked that position demanded respect!"

"Wrong! Wrong! Wrong! You're home way to much for my taste, I'd be happier if you just dropped of the face of the earth and left only your wallet behind... But then Ryou'd probably be alittle sad... But still, he'd probably be better off without you berating him for every little thing that he does 'wrong' in your opinion. Your such a fucking idiot! That kid loves you for some reason that I'm completely missing and all you can do is make him feel like cr-"

"That is enoughfrom you. Go to your room!"

"Wow... How long have you been waiting to say that?"

"NOW!"

Bakura laughed as he went up the stairs; "You make me sick." he said, venom dripping from every word before disappearing from his father's view all together.

6969696969

About an two hours later Bakura looked up from his computer at the sound of his door opening. He knew it wasn't his father, for he had heard the old man come upstairs about an hour ago and hadn't heard a peep since.

He was right. Ryou slipped in, arms laden with sweets deemed unhealthy by polite society. In one hand he held an open pint of chocolate ice cream, already smothered in whipped cream, and in the other hand he held a jar of martino cherries and two spoons.

Without a word Bakura turned on his stereo, filling the room with music and the two sat cross legged on his bed and then dove into their treat.

6969696969

Some time later Bakura watched spell bound as Ryou carefully licked away the ice cream remnants on his lips. With a small contented smile Ryou fished another cherry out of the jar and popped it into his mouth. The older continues to watch as he sucked it innocently before practically swallowing it whole.

After a few moments of concentration Ryou stuck out his tongue to reveel the stem, at tied up into a petite knot.

Bakura chuckled at his brother's little trick, before taking the protruding tongue into his own mouth and sucking it, swallowing the stem in the process (not that either of them cared). Bakura slid the other closer to him and put his lust in check.

He kissed Ryou's forehead briefly before turning down the bed side light and pulling up the covers around their huddled forms.

"Thank you Kura, for standing up for me..." Ryou whispered quietly before relaxing into the older's warmth. Within a few minutes his breathing leveled out, signifying to Bakurathat sleep had taken his little brother.

And in that one moment Bakura knew what the knight in shining armor must have felt like after he had slain the dragon and saved the princess...

**A/N: No seriously, writing incest is a ton of fun! -dances-. I think that this is that longest chapter I've ever posted.Also, I have no real direction yet for this story soI suppose suggestions are welcome. Oh and one more very, very important thing:7 days 'til my birthday! Wohooo! -dances some more-.**


	3. hot chocolate?

**A/N: Long time no update... Sorry 'bout that, I've been busy with other projects as of late. Also, thanks for the support you guys. **

**Warnings: Yaoi/shounen-ai-ish-ness, incest, and Bakura's dirty mouth (not that kind of dirty, pervs :3).**

**Disclaimer: ... Is this _really _necessary? -sighs- I don't own the characters of Yu-Gi-Oh, I just like to play with them.**

**Previously: Their father is an ass. Bakura blew a gasket and then he and Ryou ate ice cream... **

Ryou bounced into Bakura's room and landed on his bed. "Dad, said he wanted to talk to us."

"Tell him to wait, I'm busy." Bakura said. His mouth quirked into a smirk, it was kind of liberating. The idea that his father would have to take a number and wait in line, because had better things to do.

"Doing what? Communing with fellow perverts?"

"Who're you calling a pervert?" Bakura asked, turning in his desk chair to see Ryou lying in his bed, on his stomach, with his arms folded to pillow his chin.

His little brother just smiled cutely, "I'm being serious, the sooner we go down there and hear what he wants to tell us, the sooner it will be over with."

That reasoning made sense to the elder, but he had one request to make; "Kiss me first." He demanded, all the while doing his best impression of the Cheshire Cat.

In the week since their first kiss, the pair had gone to great lengths to steal several more behind their fathers back. Some of them were soft and slow, as if Bakura was afraid that the slightest bit of rough treatment would break his little brother in half. And the other's were powerful and heated, practically knocking both the participants of their feet with their desperation and intensity. Ryou giggled as he thought of what his morning routine now consisted of; Wake up. Brush teeth. Kiss Bakura. It was simple and it definitely worked for the younger.

Ryou looked up to find his brother watching him. The leering grin had faded and left in its wake, one of quiet contemplation. The smaller took this opportunity to rise from the bed and go to his older brother, whose attention appeared to be lax at the moment.

Gently he brushed his lips against Bakura's harder ones. After smiling coyly, he took the other's lower lip into his mouth and began to suck on it. Meanwhile, Bakura's eyes had drifted shut, enjoying the initiative his shy little Ry-Baby was taking.

Soon Ryou stopped the subtle pull and suck motion and had opted to kiss the other fully on the lips. Bakura's mouth opened to his tongue immediately and he used the freedom to explore his older brother's mouth thoroughly. A wish that Ryou hadn't been able to truly indulge until that moment.

For his part, Bakura was enjoying this more than he ever expected to. He broke away, regretting the loss of slight pressure against his lips. "Fuck, Ry-Baby. Remind me to take the passenger's seat more often."

Ryou smiled, his breathing a bit more labored than it had been before they'd started. And a slight flush of pink scattered his pale cheeks.

"So what did I taste like?" Bakura asked, tearing his gaze away from the soft, dampened lips that had just been accosting his own, to meet the equally soft and imploring brown eyes.

The younger put a finger to his lips, trying to find the words. "Hm... Spice and baker's chocolate. Bitter, sweet and piquant all at the same time. You're an acquired taste."

Bakura smirked, "Are you trying to tell me I taste like hot chocolate?"

"Pretty much, but with cinnamon, all spice and maybe a tiny touch of sugar. And something else, I'll have to think about it."

_And that's why he's a better cook than I am. I may be good, but he's better, in more than one respect. _Bakura thought, with more than a tinge of pride."Well in the meantime," Bakura started, "you could get off my lap, so we can go see what the fuck the old man wants."

Ryou blushed, realizing that he was indeed half sitting on his older brother's lap.

"No hurry, though."

Regardless of Bakura's words Ryou managed to scoot of his lap and towards the bedroom door. The elder slide an arm around his waist and together the two started down the half.

As they got closer to the living room the smaller's hands collected in front of him and began to twist together, fidgeting nervously.

"Shh, Ry-Baby, everything's going to be just fine."

Ryou sighed and clasped his hands behind his back and shrugged Bakura's arm from him with an apologetic glance. "I _am_ going to hold you to that, Kura."

Smirking Bakura followed the smaller down the stairs and into the living room, where they sat down in the couch across from their father's easy chair.

"Boys, there is something I have to tell you." Their father said, focusing his gaze solely on Ryou, which only made the boy more nervous.

"Well get on with it. We don't have all fucking day, you know." Bakura barked, anger that their 'father' was getting to his little brother so easily.

The older man turned and glared at Bakura for a moment, before sitting back in his chair. "I'm going on another expedition. We're not expecting this one to take as long though. They just need me to study some of the artifacts and verify them as true treasures. Is that okay with you boys?"

Inside both Bakura and Ryou were jumping with joy, they're father was leaving and they would once again have the house to themselves.

"Yes Father." Ryou said, solemnly. Trying to keep a straight face when he felt Bakura inch closer and slide his arm around his waist, carefully so the action went unnoticed by their father.

"Good then, and I expect you to work harder in school. I want you to raise up those grades. Like I said before; we wouldn't want you to end up like Bakura."

The elder son clenched his teeth in barely contained anger, until Ryou lent into him just alittle bit. That one small action was enough to calm him down; illustrating the power of Ryou.

"Very well that, you can both go back up to your room." Their father said with a wave of his hand.

But instead of going back up to his bedroom Ryou went to the kitchen. "I'm going to make some hot chocolate, from scratch of course. Would anyone else like some?" he called sweetly.

When both occupants of the living room said no, he nodded and disappeared within the kitchen once more. The slight clank of pots and pans could be heard through the door until the slight click of the radio being turned on.

As the thin strains of bad quality music began, their father picked up his news paper once more. "I swear, that boy is so odd. Who drinks _hot _chocolate in the middle of summer?" he muttered, more to himself than Bakura.

The elder boy shook his head, smirking, and made his way into up the stairs. Knowing that Ryou would add in all the little bits and spices that he had mentioned earlier, when describing exactly what Bakura tasted like. And that after he was done, Ryou would undoubtedly come up to his room and offer to share. An offer which Bakura would decline in the favor of yet another kiss.

6969696969

The next day past in a flurry. By eight in the morning their father was packed and all three had chipped in to load his bags into the car. Their father had a lovely habit of over packing, it's not like he wouldn't be able to wash clothes, or anything. But he felt the need to pack extra of pretty much everything.

Once at the air port the pair of siblings watched their father walk up the boarding ramp in his usual, brisk fashion. Both were waving to him with phony smiles plastered on their faces.

When the plane finally took off Ryou and Bakura went back home and all but collapsed on the couch. Seven in the morning had been too early a wake up call in the middle of summer vacation. So the two indulged in something, usually four year olds and the elderly ever admit to... They took a nap.

**A/N: The end... Nah, I'm just jokin'. It's not over yet, readers. :p And woot! They're father's gone (which was the whole point of this chapter, in case you couldn't tell)! ... Atleast for now. Muahahaha! -waves- And reviews are appreciated. **


End file.
